Zhang Liao
How Zhang Liao joined the Tourney Zhang Liao is known as a hardened veteran of war within the series and is feared by many officers in various games. Ordinarily, he starts as a general under Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. While he may continue to serve them in their respective Musou Modes, he will become a Wei officer during his story. Although he is one of the generals present at the Five Passes, he will also not oppose Guan Yu's departure from Wei. He is best known for his unshaken defense at He Fei. Training for the second Tourney, Zhang Liao finds a new rival for his skills, Prince Philip. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zhang Liao holds his twin long axes behind him. After the announcer calls his name Zhang Liao brings his axes together, then swings them apart as the camera zooms saying "Victory on the battlefield is worth any cost!" Special Moves Gale Flash (Neutral) Zhang Liao slashes both axes forward, sending a wave of energy. Typhoon Crash (Side) Rams powerfully at a short distance, then leaps in the air to perform a cross slash. Hurricane Death Slash (Up) Zhang Liao crouches then jumps into the air spinning his axes around him. Gusting Tornado (Down) Zhang Liao swings both axes greatly in a clockwise formation before repeating the process counterclockwise. Whirlwind Strike (Hyper Smash) Zhang Liao sets his axes apart saying "Time to finish this!" then charges forward while holding out and spinning his axes separately in each hand. Lightning Kick (Final Smash) Zhang Liao stands ready with "Now!" then uses one ax to stab and stun the nearest opponent. If his first stab hits, he momentarily turns his back to the dazed foe saying "Shun Lei Jiao!" and proceeds to roundhouse kick and slash with both axes summoning lightning in its wake. Victory Animations #Zhang Liao stabs one of his axes forward saying "The Path of the Warrior goes only forward!" then brings them together, spins and pierces his left axe out. #Zhang Liao swings his axes upward five times, then spreads himself saying "Nothing can stand against my might!" #Zhang Liao stabs his axes into the ground, then vaults forward on them and crouches piercing his right axe outward and saying "Gaze in awe upon my unrivaled might!" On-Screen Appearance Zhang Liao jumps off his horse and says "My name is Zhang Liao! And I have come to fight!" Special Quotes *Lord Guan Yu! I challenge you to face me in battle! (When fighting Guan Yu) *Come! I have a feeling that at the conclusion of this battle, we will have perfected our might! (When fighting Xu Huang) Trivia *Zhang Liao's rival is Aurora's lover, Prince Philip. *Zhang Liao shares his English voice actor with Yu Jin, Shaheen, Mugly, Sawk, Colonel and Kinnikuman Big Body. *Zhang Liao shares his Japanese voice actor with Baek Doo San, Waddle Dee, RoboSapien and Crobat. *Zhang Liao shares his French voice actor with Guan Yu, Chrom, Frosty Toya, Ghirahim, Toshiie Maeda, Recca Hanabishi, Michael O'Halloran, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Captain Falcon, Mr. Grouper, Ru Kain (in Zakaal), Balak, Crunch Bandicoot, Sceptile, Hiei, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang and Tus. *Zhang Liao shares his German voice actor with Landorus, Metal General, Zero-Two, Guyver III and Butt-Head. *Zhang Liao shares his Arabic voice actor with Shadowgeist and Gyro Zeppeli. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters